


Fun

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: Could I get a double request? First is for L, prior to the events of Death Note, where he's on some past case and happens to meet up with the reader everyday at a bakery during her break for a parfait and they chat about psychology or he gives her a difficult riddle to solve which she sometimes does. I'll send the second request in another ask, hope you don't mind! 😅
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Fun

The first time was a happy accident. The slovenly figure of the famed detective happened to catch a lot of attention and you were in need of a distraction to get that one creepy customer off your back.

“Oh, thank the heavens for a break!” you exclaimed as you set down your lunch and drink along with his order. Sliding into the seat in front of him you seemed to be in quite a distress, eyes switching on and off his face towards another end of the shop. Inconspicuously the detective took a glance, realising that there was indeed another man staring at the two of you.

“So, what’s new?” L questioned, deciding to play along as he poked into his parfait, quick to dig out the strawberry. He wouldn’t be where he was now if he hadn’t understood the situation perfectly.

“Oh, you know, same old, same old,” you waved him off casually, exhaling deeply. Falling quiet for a bit you seemed to be digging for more to say, wondering what was appropriate and what would be convincing before you let go of another sigh.

“Just psychology giving me a bit of a headache,” you finally admitted. L judged that this was an honest worry, as he watched your shoulder slump and your eyes casting down. “We’re analysing this one murder case and it is really giving me the chills,” you continued, uncertainty once more settling on your face.

L was perfectly fine, however, though he did find your worry endearing.

“I happen to know a little about psychology and murder cases,” the male thus responded, earning a wide smile from you as you beamed at him.

“Really?”

The times that followed after were not so much a coincidence. After all, you had requested his presence in the shop at the same time everyday, insisting on paying for his parfait(s) and anything else he so desired while he helped you with the analysation of your psychology homework. It turned out that L knew quite a bit more than ‘just a bit’, a fact that you loved to point out multiple times.

Your admirer didn’t seem to feel deterred by it, however, and both you and L had noticed how the stalker seemed to sit by closer as your meetings became more frequent.

“Ryuzaki?” you called the detective out, hands wringing together as you nervously bit your lips. “Can you, maybe, wait for me until I get off?” you requested.

Another look over to your stalker and L, now known as Ryuzaki, had no choice but to agree.

Any other day the male would have cut you off after the first meeting, giving you the resources to protect yourself, handed the case to the district-police and then forgotten about the whole ordeal. However, it had been the pleasant conversation that the two of you carried, and the fact that you had chosen him as a safe haven, a pillar to rely upon, when you needed help. Him, who by all means, did not look like the helpful type, or even the trustworthy type.

L was curious, so to say, and thus he agreed to stay until after your shift was over, finishing his fifth parfait by the time closing time came around. Your stalker still hadn’t left.

“Quite a pleasant place, isn’t it?” L suddenly called out, his hand waving into the direction of your creeper as he threw you a little smile from the counter. Though your features had paled up it seemed that you trusted the man whose real name you didn’t know.

“I have seen you here for a while now, though you seem to have long since finished your order,” the male continued, pointing at the empty plate and cup that had been sitting in front of them for quite a while now. In fact, it had been such a long while that L was pretty sure that even the stalker didn’t remember what it was anymore if it wasn’t for the fact that they ordered the same thing everyday.

“What of it?” the stalker immediately responded in hostile defence, earning an inward smile from L. Classic red flag signal, just like the two of you had discussed in one of your earlier debates.

“Oh, no, no, nothing of it!” the male quickly reassured the other as he rose up his hands. “I didn’t mean to get you all up in your defences, though I do admit that they make your conscience look bad,” the detective continued, never sparing a moment to provoke. “It must be awful. To be stood up like that everyday by your date.”

The stalker blinked at L, face reddening as they tried to look for words to defend themselves without seeming like they were overreacting. For a split second the eyes of the stalker shifted over to you, the face growing redder before your devout follower decided to cut the conversation short and spare themselves the humiliation.

“What do you know?” the stalker spat at you before getting up and rushing out of the shop. L just blinked after them, eyes owlishly round as his fingers tapped on the table.

“Now, that was quite rude,” he mused as he met your expression once more, a sigh of relief passing your features as you clenched the cloth in hand.

“Thank you Ryuzaki,” you spoke to him as the other shrugged.

“They will be back, you know. Stalkers never quite know when to quit,” he spoke simply, and you agreed, remembering yet another conversation the two of you had.

“So, what will be the plan?” you questioned, leaning over the counter with a smile playing around your lips.

Another shrug from the male, and a thumb between his lips as he started to murmur to himself. “I suppose we could continue our meetings, I can start taking my work into this place,” he mused before eyeing you once more. “Or we could go the easy route, but where is the fun in that?” he smiled.


End file.
